


I've missed you

by fluffycloudsofphan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Lovers to Enemies and back again, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Self-Hatred, Suicide, i cried, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycloudsofphan/pseuds/fluffycloudsofphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Predacons Rising-</p><p>Megatron doesn't want to be lonely anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've missed you

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that come from the show  
All credit to rightful owners

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He fell to his knees in front of the broken statue. There was no more excuses. He had been wrong. 

Unicron's 'improvements' had eventually separated from his frame, leaving it scarred and dirtied. He tried to alleviate the pain sometimes, other times he let it burn. He knew he deserved it. 

"Optimus…" A drop of washer fluid fell from his optic. Then another. And another, until he was sobbing hard before the statue.

"I was wrong. I was so wrong and I destroyed Cybertron and now you've given your life to replenish it, and I don't think I can live with myself anymore, and I miss you so much." The ex-warlord stood slowly. 

"And I just want you to know, that I will never be able to forgive myself. And I will always think of you. Primus, what have I done?" 

The mech transformed after a few failed attempts (courtesy of internal damaging, thanks Unicron) and flew in the newborn skies of the revived planet. He found what he was looking for and flew straight up. Transforming, he let himself fall.

He felt the sharp, misshapen metal rip through his frame, just below his spark.. He screamed. Yet the overwhelming pain could not even rival the burning hatred he held for himself. 

\--

The bright, blinding light was so harsh, he had to cover his optics with an arm. It finally seemed to dim and he took in the sight.  
A mirror. He touched a scarred servo to the glass. It reflected him as he was before. Lighter grey plating, bright blue, innocent optics. The mirror sudden disappeared and left him facing the latest version of Prime.

"Megatron...?" The red and blue mech asked.

"Optimus." The broken mech actually smiled.  
\--

The pain had dulled but it was still there. He could feel the faint stinging, even in this new dimension.  
\--

Prime placed his servos on either side of the ex-gladiator's face.  
"I've missed you." The Autobot smiled.  
\--


End file.
